Jack Sorral
History Early Life Jack Sorral was born in the underbelly of Coruscant and raised by two very loving parents, and it was like that way for about nine years, sure they had there up?s and downs, but what was about to happen next would change things for a long time. Jacks father had just opened a new store, feeling that he had saved up enough money he had decided to open up one; this store sold every-day stuff, mostly food, and Jack thought it would go pretty well, but of course, nothing ever does. As the store was having its grand opening, a couple guys came in, they didn?t look like the kind you would like to mess around with, one of them walked up to Jacks father and they started to talk, during the conversation Jack herd his father yell "GET OUT OF MY STORE!", Jack watched from the back room door as the men left, one of them knocked over a rack of items sending the stuff all over the floor. Somehow Jack knew this wasn't the end of it. As Jack was walking home after spending time with his friends, he started to see some smoke coming from down the street, being a curios kid, Jack started to run down the street and see what was going on, this was probably the worst decision he would ever make. As Jack got closer, he started to see were the smoke was coming from, a building on the side of the street was on fire, but what shocked Jack most was, it was his families shop. Getting closer to the burning site, a couple guys came up and pulled Jack back and said it was to dangerous for him, they said that the last two people inside didn?t make it. Jack just stood there as his home burnt down, and watched as people with hoses sprayed it with water and guys with anti-flammable foam tanks walked over and started to spry it around. Knowing he had nothing left, Jack turned around and ran, and never looked back. Mercenary Life By the time Jack was twelve years old; he had already grown to be about 6?5, and weighed a bit more. Jack was still alone, he had no place to live so he only slept when he had to, and in the morning, he would start moving again. During one of his night stops, Jack noticed that a small street store was still open, the store clerk was no were to be seen, and it looked like safe were the money was kept was left alone. Taking this chance, Jack, slowly and silently, walked over to the store, when Jack entered a small bell tone went off, when no one came out from the back, Jack walked over to the counter, hopped over the top, and began his work on the safe. When Jack came back up, he had his pockets filled with 1,000 credits, and just as he was about to jump the counter again, Jack heard the familiar sound of a blasters safety clip turning off. Putting his hands up, Jack turned around to see the elderly face of the store owner holding a blaster pistol. Jack and the owner had a small conversation about why he was here and what he was doing, at the end of the conversation, the store owner agreed to let Jack live and not to turn him to the authorities if he gave back all the money, Jack did so and was about to leave when the store owner told him he could stay there the night, and that he could work there for a while, Jack thought about it for a moment, then turned around and went with the owner to the upper level apartment area. Jack worked at the old man's store for two years, un-packing items, sorting them out, putting them up for purchase. And even though Jack did more work, he still got paid pretty well, plus he got a free meal and a place to sleep in at night. In those two years Jack grew more, pretty soon he was a foot taller then most people around him, this gave him some respect on the streets, Jack also used this to his advantage when ever some one tried to break into the store. But, low and behold, this new life of his didn?t last to long either, because when Jack turned fourteen, the store owner died, eighty-five that man lived to be. When Jack was alone closing up the store for good, he noticed something in one of the cabinets in the back room; Jack pulled it out, opened the paper, and read it, it stated that if the owner were to die, all the money would go to his store assistant, Jack. As Jack closed up the store for good, he went to a near by bank and received the old man gave him, 65,000,000,000 credits was what he loaded up into his credit holding pad. Jack took the money and left, and once again, he never looked back on this life of his. Two Years Later Now at sixteen years old and once again homeless, Jack wandered around the streets of Coruscant looking for a place to stay or a place to work, during this time Jack decided it was time he armed himself, carrying all the money he had in his pocket, he would need to protect it. Jack went to a local arms dealer and bought a regular blaster pistol, one with a rechargeable battery core so he wouldn?t have to buy ammo, holstering the blaster on his belt; Jack pulled his coat over it so no one would see it. During a walk down a street, Jack stopped and jumped a bit as he heard a couple blaster shorts off in the distance, people around him started to run in his direction, Jack knew that who ever was fighting was coming this way, not knowing what to do, Jack ran over to an open ally way and took cover as the last few people ran past. As the shots got closer, it got clear to Jack that it was a small battle between two groups, one of them looked like a Mercenary group of sorts, and the other looked like a regular gang of street punks. A couple minutes went by and the street punks started to run away, or so Jack thought, as a single member of the opposite group came from behind and attempted to attack the Mercenary group leader. On impulse, Jack came from the ally and told the Mercenary group leader to get down, and in a flash, pulled his blaster pistol from its holster and shot the would-be assassin in the head, as Jack put away his blaster and walked away, the Mercenary group leader called to him, he asked Dan if he wanted to roll with them from now on, he said that they needed some new support for there missions. Jack thought about it, he had no been else to go, this was his least break. Jack accepted the offer, and since then he has been working a Mercenary life. Jack went through every new guys training in the Mercenary group, drills, exercises, blaster training, and hand-to-hand combat training. Every single one of them extremely hard, testing him mentally and physically, during a work out session with his trainer, Jack found that he was able to lift 400 pounds; this surprised his trainer being that Jack was only twenty years old at the time. When the time was right, the Mercenary group leader finally decided that Jack had reached the standards they required to let him into the team. Once Jack was inducted into the team, they presented him with a special suit of Heavy armor, but to Jack it wasn't that heavy, it felt pretty light. The suit was decaled with a white skull on the chest and the number 13 on the right shoulder pad; they said it was his lucky number. the leader of the mercenary group also gave Jack his first "real" weapon, a heavy blaster rifle that could be set to go full auto, 3-shot burst, or single shot, it even had an energy blade bayonet fixed to the bottom for close-combat. Quite quickly, Jack started to get involved in the teams missions and deals, during these times, he became friends with the team?s sharp shooter, Nader Craw, but this friendship would be short lived, soon Jack would also lose what he has right now. Deadly Mission On one of there missions, Jack and the team were hired to do a search and destroy, there target: an arms dealer that had gone crooked, one that started taking more money and started selling cheap weapons, there employer was quiet angry when his newest shipment of weapons turned out to be a pile of junk. Jack?s team accepted the mission thinking it would be an easy one, oh, how wrong they were. Upon finding the arms dealer, Jack and his team were ambushed by hired body guards; the team they fought against was much more skilled and well trained then his team, and pretty soon, the only ones left alive were the team leader, Nader, and Jack. During the fight, the small group was taking cover behind a table when a grenade suddenly popped over the top and landed in front of them, in an instant, the leader threw himself on the grenade, Nader and Jack got to a different cover in time as the grenade blew up, the leader had gave them some more time. in the last moments of the fight, Nader thought that he could get a straight shot at the targets head, Nader made the mistake of leaning to far out, and was scored in the head by who else but the arms dealer. Seeing his friend dead at his feet, Jack suddenly went into a frenzied rage; he charged his blaster to full power and jumped into the fray, quickly killing two of the guards, then, in a stronger outburst of rage, beat out and beat down, the last two guards. Soon the last one left was the dealer, in one last effort the dealer shot Jack in the leg and chest, the shots didn't seem to have any effect because Jack healed in less than 5 seconds after the shots hit him. "Mercy" is what the Dealer told Jack, all Jack had to say was, "sorry, all out of mercy", Jack stuck out his arm and grabbed the dealer by the neck; he pulled him up off the ground and flung him out of the building window, sending the man ALL the way down. Aftermath After the teams massacre in the high-rise building and the death of Jacks friend, Jack and the remaining Mercenary team members thought it be best if they broke the group, most of them agreed, Jack did to, and so it was official, the Mercenary group no longer existed, and the other members left, some of them got married and had better lives, some went off into service and joined the armies as drill sergeants, Jack however is still a mercenary, but he mostly works alone now, traveling from planet to planet, looking for his next job. Personality and Traits Ever since birth, Jack has had a bit of a, mental problem, if he is put under immense mental or physical stress, he becomes a human juggernaut. Since his first time encountering said problem, Jack has learned to control it a little through intensified training. Some affects of this problem include: increase of size to about 3.04 meters, boosts in strength and speed, and accelerated healing. Anything Jack encounters while in his "Juggernaut State" will either be destroyed or injured to a high point. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters